


Bergamot

by chimchutney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, but they love each other - Freeform, not really a guardian angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchutney/pseuds/chimchutney
Summary: They loved each other so much, and Donghyuck swore that was enough. Until it wasn't, and the smell of Bergamot didn't linger.





	Bergamot

It was pitch black in his room, and he could only hear the sound of his own breathing. It was strange however, the smell of bergamot permeating through the air. 

A smell that hadn’t been present in his life for many years. In turn, making Marks heart rate beat a little faster. Flooded with memories connected to the citrus smell, Marks eyes became watery. He remembers his warm hands caressing his face, tracing over his brow, how Hyuck would lean in and place a kiss to his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him tender, giggling into his ear and whispering ‘I love you’

Mark’s heart pounded, the ache in his chest never ceasing. They'd been together since senior year of high school. Donghyuck was the one to ask out Mark, of course privately and out of the eyes of their peers and family. Those around them only thought of them as best friends, always going back and forth with banter and inside jokes, nothing more.

Yet when on those road trips across country and whilst camping under the night-sky, Mark and Donghyuck could hold each other intimately, Mark could truly be himself around Donghyuck. Donghyuck was happy to just be with Mark, labels didn't faze him. He knew that their love was unbreakable, Mark would look into his eyes with such adoration that he could cry and sometimes he did, quietly, in the dark of his room, by himself. However, no amount of secret declarations of love could provide Hyuck with semblance. When Jeno and Jaemin introduce Mark to a girl from their Biology class, the prospect of a stable relationship with Mark is shattered, living in silence would prove this inevitable. 

When Mark laughs along with the three, is Donhyuck decides to take action. Storming over to the boys locker, he tries to express his concerns “ Mark hyung —“ immediately cut off by Jaemin, “Come on Hyuck, leave Mark to talk with Wendy.” Locking eyes whilst dragged away by Jaemin and Jeno, Mark could see the fury in Hyuck’s eyes. Frozen in place, Mark continued his conversation with Wendy, not quite understanding the impact this would have on his boyfriend.

Mark🇨🇦💖  
4:05pm Hey Hyuck, wanna come over?  
4:23pm Yo, are you ignoring me  
4:23pm Please answer!!!

💞Lovely Hyuckie💞  
11:35pm I’ll talk to you tomorrow 

When Mark drags Donghyuck into an empty classroom at lunch the next day, he can’t even remember what he was angry at in the first place. Because when he was with Mark, all his problems seemed to wash away, even when Mark was usually the source of the problem.

They rent an apartment together with the completion of their senior year in high school. They decorate the small area with a mixture of both their styles, both finding comfort in the familiarity of each other. Placement of citrus candles littered the bedroom, bathroom and living-room, as Hyuck would always say the smell made him feel at ease. Expression of love was constant within the walls of their home, Mark didn't have to worry about prying eyes and could kiss Donghyuck till his lips were red and swollen.

But with the start of their university careers, both head off in different directions at the bus stop. 

With an excessive pile of coursework to be completed each night, Mark would dedicate his time wholly to his studies. Arguing with Donghyuck to direct his focus towards his own degree, each time Hyuck tried to pry the textbooks from his hands at 2am. Taking himself to the library, Mark would avoid Donghyuck at his own home and with the rare amount he allowed himself free time, would be spent with other people. He would try to argue with himself, it was for the good of their relationship, allowing time apart from each other would do them good.

“Your fearfulness is ruining our relationship, I was okay with keeping our love contained within our home, but now you won’t even look at me! The look of regret on your face after we make love makes me feel sick, you’re not even looking at me right now!” Donghyuck’s face was beet red, heavy breathing as Mark’s face was stuck in his phone.

“I’m working on it Hyuck, there’s just been a lot on my mind at the moment. Why don't we go to Johnny’s party later? Let off a little steam? You can meet all my uni friends.”

With the new prospect of meeting the people Mark conversed with was intriguing, an opportunity not to be declined.

Holding hands on the walk to Johnny’s house, immediately letting go once on the lawn. Making their way inside, Mark leaves Donghyuck to himself, rushing off to greet some of his friends. Donghyuck’s course drags him to the tray of shots, staring prettily at him. 

4 shots down and 30 minutes later, stumbles Donghyuck to his brown haired boyfriend. “Mark hyung!” Donghyuck screams into his ear, placing a smooch to his cheek. Giving him a gentle nudge back, Mark laughs awkwardly towards his friends. “Uh guys, this is Donghyuck my fr—“ “Boyfriend, were high school sweethearts!” Giggling loudly, Donghyuck hugs Mark around the neck. Spluttering and in complete shock, Mark pushes Donghyuck off of him harshly. Muttering a slur of excuses in regards to Donghyuck’s introduction, Mark makes his way to the bathroom and locks himself inside. 

Reality dawns on Donghyuck, he backtracks. “Friend! I mean’t friend! We’re just friends!” Rushing in the direction of Mark, he knocks rapidly on the door, Mark opens the door a sliver, only had his face visible. “Leave me the fuck alone Donghyuck. You just outed me to my friends, that was my secret that I was definitely not ready to share! I thought you would respect my wishes to keep our relationship private!” Ending the conversation by slamming the door in his partners face.

Deciding best to leave Mark alone for a little while, Hyuck heads back home.

Feeling sick to the stomach with the betrayal of his boyfriend, Hyuck paces the small apartment. Contemplating an apology, tears don’t stop falling from his cheeks. No apology sufficient for outing Mark without his consent. He retires himself to their bed, ready for whatever Mark has determined for the future of their relationship.

A loud bang erupts throughout the house, jolting Hyuck from his sleep. Creeping towards the door, voices become clearer. Coming into his vision, the figure of his boyfriend and a girl hurriedly making out on their shared couch shocks his heart. Beating loudly in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes again, Hyuck closes the bedroom door. He composes a text whilst packing a suitcase. Leaving an hour after he hears the front door close. He makes his way out of their shared apartment but not without placing a kiss of Mark’s forehead, in a deep sleep he doesn’t wake to his lovers touch. Once on the sidewalk, Donghyuck hits send.

💞Lovely Hyuckie💞  
3:05am My dearest Mark, my love for your could go around the world a billion times. You are the moon to my sun, and will always be in my heart. I can never apologise enough for the wrong I did to you, but I hope you can somehow, even just a little bit, forgive me in your own time. I’ve decided to give us some space, whether it lasts a week, month, year or forever, you need to know how much I love you. Our beautiful time is up for now, but I will always be thinking of you.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Mark turns of the television switching to the morning news. The reporters voice drones out of his focus whilst he checks the notification on his phone. Eyebrows shooting towards his hairline, he begins to read the text message from Hyuck. As his heart begins to ache, his attention is drawn back to the television. “—body was found in the back alley of a highrise building, police have identified as student Lee Donghyuck. His death has been determined as suspicious.”

He drops to his knees letting out a chest rattling sob, world crashing down as the love of his life is taken from his grasp.

 

Pulling back the sheets, Mark makes his way to the living room. On the coffee table, sees a light flicker from a candle that hasn't been lit since it’s owner was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct work! just had this in my head. i'll add another chapter, as I've just realised it doesn't have a great deal of guardian angelness? sorry hehe


End file.
